ALADDIN (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: If you had three wishes, what would you wish for? Danny has always had ghost powers and has always lived on the streets with his sister Jazz and his ghost dog Cujo. One day he finds a magic lamp with a genie ghost named Desiree who will grant him three WISHES! Hoping to win the heart of Princess Sam, he wishes to become a wealthy prince.
1. CAST LIST

_**ALADDIN (DP VERSION) MAIN CAST LIST**_

Danny Fenton/Phantom- ALADDIN

Sam Manson- JASMINE

Jazz Fenton- DANNY'S SISTER

Cujo- ABU

Tucker Foley- FRIEND OF SAM'S

Jeremy Manson- SAM'S FATHER AND KING

Vlad Masters/Plasmius- JAFAR

Young Blood And Fright Knight- Vlad's henchmen

Desiree- GENIE

Skulker- RAZOUL


	2. Arabian Nights

In the Arabian Desert, a ghost is travelling on his own ghost camel. He's heading towards the city known only as Amity a land of mystery and adventure, a place where humans and ghosts live together. The ghost is wearing a purple cloak and carries a time staff, he has a scar on his right eye and he tends to change into different ages at random; his name is Clockwork or as known by others, the Master of Time.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

 _When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night_

 _Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_

 _Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes_

Clockwork arrived in the town and hopped off his camel.

"Welcome my friends to the city of Amity, a land of mystery and adventure. I'm here to tell you a story and it all begins with this" Clockwork said as he pulls out a lamp from his cloak and changes to an elderly form.

"I know what you're thinking. It's just a dusty old lamp and not worth anything, but don't be deceived for not everything is what it appears to be. This lamp had once changed the course of a young man, a diamond in the rough as some would put it. Our story begins on a dark night…" Clockwork said as he pushed the button on his time staff and the scene changed.

In the desert, a ghost who looked like a vampire was standing with another ghost known as the Fright Knight. His name was Vlad Plasmius but when he was in human form, he was known as Vlad Masters, he was the royal advisor to the King of Amity however he wanted more power.

The two were then approached by a third man who wore a ring masters outfit, his name was Freakshow.

"Do you have the item I requested?" Vlad asked with a glare.

"I had hypnotise a few ghosts, but I got it" Freakshow answered as he handed over two pieces of what looked like a golden scarab beetle.

Vlad then put the two pieces together and then suddenly, the beetle flew away at top speed and the trio quickly followed the trail, the trail ended and the sands began shifting and rising. The ground shook with a mighty force and the sand finally took the form of a large head resembling a tiger with its mouth wide open.

"After years of searching, I finally found it; The Cave of Wonders. Alright Freakshow go and get me that lamp and after that, whatever treasure you want you can have" Vlad said and Freakshow began walking towards the cave with greed in his eyes.

"Sir, will this work?" Fright Knight asked in a whisper.

Vlad just shushed him and continued to watch Freakshow. Freakshow was about to step inside, until the tiger moved his head and began to talk.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The tiger asked in a deep voice.

"It is I Freakshow, a humble thief" Freakshow replied while bowing.

"Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough" The tiger said and then remained still. Freakshow then continued to go in, but when he fully stepped in the tiger roared and closed shut on him.

"NO!" Vlad screamed as the tiger disappeared within the sand.

"What's the plan now Plasmius?" The Fright Knight asked as he picked up the beetle pieces and handed them to Vlad.

"It's very clear, I must find this diamond in the rough. Only then will I finally have what I desire" Vlad explained and then the two ghosts flew back to Amity.


	3. One Jump Ahead

"STOP THIEF!" A ghost named Skulker screamed.

The person they were chasing on the roof, was a fourteen year old boy by the name of Danny Fenton, who was caught stealing a loaf of bread from the baker. Danny stopped at the edge and quickly caught the loaf of bread before he accidently dropped it, he turned around and noticed Skulker, a human named Maurice Foley and another ghost named Vortex were coming closer with weapons in hands.

"I'll rest your pelt at the foot of my bed, ghost brat!" Skulker exclaimed.

" _All this for a loaf of bread?"_ Danny wondered in his head before jumping off the roof and began flying in his ghost form, however he didn't get far when he accidently hit a line of washing and landed on the ground covered in a blanket. He transformed back in his human form and looked up from where he jumped.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASILY!" Maurice yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Danny asked sarcastically and then he received some giggles from a ghost named Lunch Lady and her daughter Box Lunch.

Danny then saw that the guards were now on the ground and looking for him, he quickly stood up and kept the blanket over his head. He walked over to Lunch Lady and decided to try and hide among her.

"Morning Lunch Lady" Danny said smiling.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we?" Lunch Lady asked with a sly smile.

"No way. Your only in trouble if you get caught" Danny said but then he was pulled on the shoulder and the blanket fell off, he was then face to face with Skulker. "I'm in trouble"

"This time….." Skulker said until his communicator began beeping on his arm, he looked at and read the message out loud, "Fly to library and get a book on purple back gorillas"

His jets then popped out and he then flew away, releasing Danny from his grip. When Skulker disappeared, Danny saw his older sister Jazz putting away a computer and a little green dog next to her.

"Perfect timing Jazz and Cujo" Danny said smiling at the two.

"No worries Danny" Jazz said and then Cujo barked happily.

"Let's get out of here" Danny said, only to face the Maurice.

 **DANNY**

 _Gotta keep,  
One jump ahead of the bread line  
one swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what i can't afford  
and that's everything_

Maurice tried pulling his ecto-blaster on him, only he kept missing since Danny was fast and then Jazz signalled to Cujo to bite of his belt and with that, Maurice's pants fell down showing his poka dotted boxers. The trio then ran off and Maurice quickly pulled his pants up and chased after them.

 **DANNY**

 _One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

Danny had flown Jazz up to the stop of a construction platform with Cujo following them, once they got to the top Danny created a giant snowball and threw it on top of Skulker and the others.

 **SKULKER AND THE OTHER GUARDS**

 _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

 **DANNY**

 _Just a little snack, guys_

 **GUARDS**

 _Rip him open, take it back, guys_

The guards then began shaking the platform all around in an attempt to make them fall off, however Danny simply grabbed Jazz and flew into a building window with Cujo following them.

 **DANNY**

 _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friends Jazz and Cujo_

 **EMBER, KITTY AND SPECTRA**

 _Oh it's sad Danny's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

 **** _ **DANNY**_

 _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

The three then continued to run from the guards. Hiding behind performers, shops and even herds of sheep!

 _One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

 _One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

 **SHOP VENDORS**

 _Stop, thief! Vandal!_

 _Outrage! Scandal!_

 **DANNY**

 _Let's not be too hasty_

Suddenly a large lady stood outside and began eyeing at Danny

 **LADY**

 _Still I think he's rather tasty_

 **DANNY**

 _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_

 **CROWD**

 _Wrong!_

The three ran all over the city, until the guards began surrounding them and then they ran into an old building.

 **DANNY**

 _One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
One hop ahead of the hump  
One trick ahead of disaster  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
Here goes, better throw my hand in,  
Wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is JUMP!_

Danny then grabbed Cujo and Jazz and jumped out the window and the guards watched in amazement as he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Let's go. We'll get him next time, they grumbled" Skulker said as they left grumbling.


	4. Proud Of Your Boy

Danny, Jazz and Cujo reappeared in an alleyway and sat down on the ground, he then split the bread into three equal pieces and gave one each to Jazz and Cujo.

"Let's eat guys" Danny said as he was about to take a bite out of his piece, but then he stopped when he noticed three little kids looking through rubbish bins for food.

The children then looked at them and noticed the food in their hands, Danny looked at Jazz and Cujo however the dog gave Danny a look and took a bite out of his piece. Danny then looked back at the kids and then smiled, he walked over and gave his bread to the kids.

"Here you go. You guys need it more than I do" Danny said. Jazz followed behind and gave them her piece too. The children smiled at them and before they knew it, Cujo gave them his piece as well.

The trio then heard trumpets coming from the street, so they went to go take a look. Coming down the road was Prince Dash, an athletically built 16 year old boy and he was heading towards the palace to present himself before the princess. Suddenly the three children from the alley came running onto the street and they accidently ran into Dash and man was he angry!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BRATS!" Dash yelled as he was about to hit them, but then he was stopped by Danny who stopped the blow by creating a force field around them and then Jazz moved the kids out of the way.

"HEY! If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Danny shouted.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNER!" Dash yelled back as he punched Danny and made him land in the mud. Everyone laughed at Danny's misfortune. Jazz ran over and helped Danny get up from the mud and then Cujo intangibly made the mud slide of him.

"Hey look guys, it's not every day you see a guy that's all muscle and no brain!" Danny exclaimed causing Dash to turn around and sneer at him in anger.

"You are a worthless ghost freak. You were born a ghost freak, you'll die a ghost freak and only the fleas from that dog will mourn you!" Dash said and then the gates shut to the palace shut as Danny tried to run up to him and punch him.

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS! And Cujo doesn't have fleas" Danny said as Jazz and Cujo walked up to him and tried to comfort him.

"I don't think you're worthless at all little brother and I don't ever think you're a freak either" Jazz said in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Thanks Jazz, at least you two care. Come on guys, let's go home" Danny said and then three left.

The trio lived in their parents home, it was a large house that looked like it had a UFO on it. Danny and Jazz remembered from when they were little kids that their parents had tried to build a portal to the Ghost Zone, however there was an accident when Danny got shocked from the inside and he gained ghost powers. Their mother died when Danny was 10 years old and Jazz was 12 years old, ever since then they continued to live in the old FentonWorks building along with Cujo who Danny always had as a pet.

 **DANNY**

 _Riff raff, street rat_

 _I don't buy that_

 _If only they'd look closer_

 _Would they see a poor boy?_

 _No siree_

 _They'd find out_

 _There's so much more to me_

Cujo then laid down in his dog bed and went to sleep, while Jazz and Danny walked up to the roof of the Ops Centre and looked at the view. From the roof you could see the palace where the royal family lived and almost every night they would gaze in wonder at it.

"Jazz do you think our mother is happy the way we're living?" Danny asked.

"I don't know Danny, it's not like we've had much of a choice" Jazz answered.

"I know. But I'm telling you Jazz, someday things will be different. I'll become somebody and then we'll be rich and live in a palace and we'll have no problems at all" Danny said as he continued to stare at the palace.

"Maybe little brother. But you're already somebody" Jazz said.

"To you maybe but, I want everyone to know that. I want to become somebody that like our mother could've been proud of and I don't know how exactly how but I will, somehow" Danny said and then he looked up at the sky and thought about his mother. They sure missed her a lot.

 **DANNY**

 _Proud of your boy_

 _I'll make you proud of your boy_

 _Believe me, bad as I been, Ma_

 _You're in for a pleasant surprise_

 _I've wasted time_

 _I've wasted me_

 _So say I'm slow for my age_

 _A late bloomer, okay I agree_

 _That I've been one rotten kid_

 _Some son, some pride and some joy_

 _But I'll get over these lousing up_

 _Messing up, screwing up times_

 _You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part_

 _Someone's gonna make good_

 _Cross his stupid heart_

 _Make good and finally make you_

 _Proud of your boy_

 _Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer_

 _You won't get a fight here, no ma'am_

 _Say that I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good_

 _But that couldn't be all that I am_

 _Water flows under the bridge_

 _Let it pass, let it go_

 _There's no good reason that you should believe me_

 _Not yet, I know but_

 _Someday and soon_

 _I'll make you proud of your boy_

 _Though I can't make myself taller_

 _Or smarter or handsome or wise_

 _I'll do my best, what else can I do?_

 _Since I wasn't born perfect like dad or you_

 _Mum, I will try to_

 _Try hard to make you_

 _Proud of your boy_

And Jazz and Danny continued to look at the night sky and then finally they went to bed for the night. For a new day will soon begin.


	5. Princess Sam

The next morning, everything seemed to be pretty quiet in the palace until…..

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" Dash yelled as he exited the palace. King Jeremy just looked at him in shock and wondered what could've possibly have happened that made Dash storm out like that, but then he looked at his sports jacket and noticed it had some burn holes on the back.

"GOOD LUCK MARRYING HER OFF!" Dash yelled as he slammed the doors shut. Jeremy just shook his head and then headed outside, near the fountain was his only daughter Sam Manson reading a book about vampires.

Sam was not like a lot of princesses, instead of wearing pink she wore black, instead of wearing high heels, she wore combat boots and she didn't eat meat because she was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Although Jeremy loved his daughter, he'd find her to be a bit difficult sometimes, especially this time. Her only friend in the palace was Tucker whose father worked as a palace guard.

By law, the princess must choose a prince that she will marry when she's old enough by their 14th birthday and she only had three more days to pick one. Sam on the other wished her father would understand that she's not ready for any of it, she wanted to fall in love not just pick a guy and get married later.

"SAM! Why did Prince Dash storm out?" Jeremy asked angrily, until he saw a laser beam shoot at his feet, he then looked up and saw Sam's best friend Tucker on his PDA and he figured out why Dash had burn holes on his jacket.

"So that is why he stormed out!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Oh dad, Tucker was just testing out the new feature on his PDA. Right Tucker?" Sam said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah I guess Prince Dash just go in the way" Tucker said and then they both laughed about it, until they saw Jeremy's face and they immediately became silent.

"Samantha, you know the law. You've already rejected 5 suitors and you're running out of time" Jeremy tried to explain.

"Dad look I don't want to marry some stranger. I actually want to fall in love and if you were really a father you'd allow me to do it. I mean come on! I'm not allowed to things on my own, I never even been outside the palace walls" Sam said crossing her arms.

"Because you're a _princess"_ Jeremey snapped.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princes anymore!" Sam shouted and the Jeremy just walked away in anger. He went inside and sat down in his office, he placed his hands on his head in an attempt to try and reduce the headache that was growing. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Vlad Masters along with a small kid like ghost named Youngblood who dressed up like a pirate.

"Ah Vlad, I'm so glad you're here" Jeremy said as he shook Vlad's hand.

"Of course your majesty, what can I do for you?" Vlad said with a grin as he bowed.

"I just don't know what to do about Sam and this whole marriage business" Jeremy groaned.

"Don't worry Captain, Vlad-man can fix it" Youngblood said acting like an innocent kid.

"Oh hi Youngblood. Here's a lollipop" Jeremy said and then he shoved a lollipop in Youngblood mouth.

Youngblood hated when he did that, but he couldn't blow his cover. Vlad smiled and then said, "You certainly have a way with children" which cost him a glare form Youngblood.

"I may be able to find the solution to your problem, I just need to borrow your blue diamond ring" Vlad said and then before Jeremy could protest, he pulled out red glowing orb from his jacket and waved it in front of his face.

The orb produced a red hypnotic effect and Jeremy handed Vlad his ring, Vlad then released the spell and left Jeremy alone within his office dazed and without memory of being hypnotised. Vlad then pushed a button on a wall in the hallway and the wall opened to reveal a staircase. As the two went down the stairs, Youngblood spat the lollipop out.

"YUCK! If he does that one more time, I'll make him walk the plank!" Youngblood shouted.

"Don't worry, soon I'll be king and we won't have to worry about that oaf any more or his gothic daughter" Vlad said evilly.

In the dead of night, Sam walked through the garden with a hooded jacket on. She looked around to make sure no one had noticed her and then she began climbing the wall, only to be stopped by Tucker who grabbed onto her ankle and whispered, "What are you doing Sam?"

"I'm sorry Tucker, but I can't stay any longer. I don't want my life planned for me anymore" Sam said as she got down. The two then hugged each other tightly.

"I'll miss you Sam" Tucker said as he let her go.

"Me too, goodbye Tuck" Sam said and the then she departed over the wall.


	6. Sam In The Marketplace

The streets seemed to be so full of hustle and bustle that morning; but for three certain people, it was the perfect time for breakfast. Danny looked below at the melon stand and then gave Cujo the signal that it was time. Cujo nodded and then floated down to watermelons, where a ghost named Box Ghost was selling them.

Box Ghost heard a bark and turned around to see the little green dog trying to take a watermelon, but when he went to take it back off of him, Danny leaned forward and grabbed two from the front of the stand. Box Ghost snatched the watermelon off the dog and turned around back to the front and Cujo just floated back up to the roof.

"Well done Cujo, okay guys breakfast is served" Danny said as he then broke up the watermelons and they dug into them.

Meanwhile Sam walked down the street and gazed in wonder at all the things people and ghosts were selling, from fish to necklaces. She kept walking until she accidently bumped into another person and her hood fell off.

"Sorry about that" Sam said, but she didn't notice that Danny had begun to look at her as she pulled her hood back on.

" _That has got to be the cutest girl I ever saw"_ Danny thought as he continued to watch her walking down the street.

"Danny, are you okay little brother?" Jazz asked as she noticed the weird way he looked. Sam continued down until she saw a small boy looking at the bright red apples hungrily, she felt sorry for the kid and decided to help.

"You poor boy, you must be hungry" Sam said as she picked up an apple and handed it to the boy, she then started to walk away, only to be stopped by Undergrowth who owned the store as he said, "I hope you can pay for that"

Sam turned around and said "I'm really sorry but I don't have any money", but then she was grabbed by Undergrowth's vines as he shouted "THIEF!"

Danny watched for he knew what he was gonna do to her, Sam continued to stare at him in fear until she was pulled from the vines by Danny as he said, "Thank you so much my good ghost, I've been looking everywhere for her"

Sam looked at him in confusion, but then he whispered in her ear, "Just play along, I'm helping you"

"Do you know this girl?" Undergrowth asked.

"Yes, she's my sister. She can be a little crazy sometimes, I worry about her, and she sometimes believes that our dog is the king" Danny said as he gestured to Cujo.

Sam then understood what he was doing and pretented to be crazy as she said "Oh your majesty! I am at your service"

"I'm very sorry about the trouble, here's your apple back" Danny said as he snuck an apple off the stand and gave it to Undergrowth. Danny then grabbed Sam by the hand and began walking away, but then they had to run because Jazz and Cujo got caught stealing some apples.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!" Undergrowth shouted, but they just disappeared out of the marketplace.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PALACE**

"FRIGHT NIGHT PREPARE A STORM! YOUNGBLOOD GET ON THE TREADMIL AND START SPINING THE WHEEL! " Vlad shouted and then placed the king's ring on a pedestal.

"YES SIR!" They both shouted in unison and began their jobs. Lightening then struck at the ring to place an enchantment on some sand within a crystal ball. The sands shifted around in circles faster and faster.

"Sands of time, reveal me the one who can enter the cave" Vlad said as he watched the shifting sands. The sands continued to spin and spin, until it began to show an image of Danny helping Sam onto a roof of a building.

"So he's the one, the diamond in the rough. I think we should have the guards extend him and invitation to the palace" Vlad said.

Fright Knight bowed before his master and Youngblood was about to do the same, but he forgot he was still on the treadmill and he let go of the bar. He got squashed within the gears and then he exploded out of there, battered and bruised, he bowed quickly and then collapsed on the ground.


	7. Aressted

Danny pulled Sam onto the roof with Jazz and Cujo following behind, as Sam stood up and held onto Danny, she found that she couldn't stop staring at his blue eyes.

"Thank you for stopping that ghost from hurting me" Sam said while blushing.

"No problem. So is it your first time in the marketplace?" Danny asked as he used a stick to jump to the next building, Jazz went next and Cujo just flew over.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked back.

"Definitely. I mean you probably don't understand how to survive the streets of Amity yet" Danny answered as he was preparing a bridge for Sam, but then was shocked when she did the excat same thing Danny did.

"Don't worry, I learn fast" Sam said as she smiled. Danny then continued to lead Sam to their home, but instead of taking her inside, he took her to the roof of the Emergency Opps Centre.

"So this is where you live?" Sam asked.

"Yep just Jazz, Cujo and I. It's not much but it's got a great view" Danny said as he pointed out to the horizon.

"I'm going downstairs a minute" Jazz said and then left, something told her that they needed to be alone. The two continued to look at the view, then Sam looked sadly away as she noticed the palace.

"The palace looks amazing. I always wondered what it'd be like to live in it, to have servants and butlers" Danny explained.

"Yeah and people to tell you where to go and how to dress" Sam continued.

"It's better than here. Always having to steal food and run from the guards" Danny started.

"Never free to make your own choices" Sam continued.

"Sometimes it makes you feel, trapped" They both said in unison, they then looked at each other and smiled for they realised, that they both understood how they felt but in different points of view.

"So where are you from?" Danny asked as he tossed her an apple that he took from Cujo.

Sam caught the apple and held it as she said, "It doesn't matter I ran away and I'm never going back"

"How come?" Danny asked as he sat down beside her, before taking a bite out of an apple and giving it to Cujo, who looked at it in disgust and began to sneak around Sam.

"My father is forcing me to pick someone to get married to when I come of age" Sam explained sadly.

Danny looked at her with sympathy, but then noticed Cujo trying to take her apple and shouted, "CUJO!"

Cujo fled and then began barking at Danny frantically in anger, causing Sam to giggle and then ask, "What did he say?"

"Cujo said….That's not fair" Danny said as he smiled, earning a confused look from Cujo.

"Does Cujo have anything else to say?" Sam asked while looking in Danny's eyes once more.

"Well he wishes that there was something he could do to help" Danny said as he looked into Sam's eyes as well, Cujo just turned around and whined while shaking his head.

The two continued to stare and then they began leaning in slowly, but just when it looks like they're about to share a kiss, they heard a loud thump on the roof. Standing there was Skulker along with the other guards.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME! They're after you?" Danny and Sam said in unison as they stood up and panicked. The guards continued to come closer to them, Danny looked over the side and saw only one way out.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked as he held out his hand to Sam.

"Yes" Sam said as she took his hand. Danny then pulled her and jumped off the roof, Sam noticed him floating down for a few moments before crash landing on the ground.

"You can fly?" Sam said as they stood up from the ground.

"No time to explain!" Danny shouted as they began to run, however they didn't get far when he ran into Skulker's grip. Jazz was about to intervene but was given a signal by Danny to remain hidden.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we ghost brat?" Skulker said as he evilly smiled, but then got attacked on the head by Cujo, forcing him to let go of Danny.

Danny and Sam tried running again, but found their path was blocked by more guards and they both turned to run in the opposite direction. Skulker managed to throw Cujo off of him and then he grabbed Danny by his shirt.

"YOU'RE OFF TO THE DUNGEON BOY!" Skulker exclaimed as he threw Danny into the guard's grips.

Danny struggled to get out of their arms, Sam tried to go to him but she was knocked back by Skulker, she only saw one way out of this.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess!" Sam shouted as she removed her hood to reveal herself.

Skulker stood there in shock and then quickly bowed with the other guards while saying, "Princess Samantha"

" _THE PRINCESS?!"_ Danny, Jazz and Cujo all said in their heads.

"What are you doing out of the palace?" Skulker asked.

"That is not your concern! Do as I say and release him!" Sam exclaimed.

"I would your highness, but my orders come from Vlad Masters. You'll have to take it up with him" Skulker explained as the guards dragged Danny away.

"Believe me I will" Sam whispered with anger towards Vlad.

 **BACK AT THE PALACE**

Vlad cautiously walked out of the hiding place until he heard, "MR MASTERS!"

He turned around and saw it was Sam calling him and he quickly shut the door and bowed to her while saying, "How may I be of service your highness?"

"Apparently the guards arrested that boy from the marketplace, on your orders!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well you see, since your father entrusted me to keep peace within Amity I had to arrest him. They boy is a criminal after all" Vlad explained.

"What was his crime?" Sam asked with her arms crossed.

"Kidnapping the princess" Vlad lied.

"He didn't kidnap me! I RAN AWAY!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh dear, If I had known that it would've changed everything. Unfortunately they boys sentence was carried out already" Vlad continued to lie while showing fake sympathy.

"What sentence?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Death, by beheading" Vlad simply said. Sam gasped and tears began to fall down her face, she then gave Vlad an evil glare and ran off.

A few minutes later, Sam was outside still crying at the fountain. Tucker walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in an aide to comfort her.

"I heard about what happened Sam" Tucker said.

"It's all my fault Tucker and I never even knew his name" Sam sobbed out and then pulled Tucker in for a hug, not knowing that she was just deceived by Vlad and that Danny was very much alive.


	8. The Cave of Wonders

In the corner of the damp, dark palace dungeon was Danny chained to the wall with his hands above his head, he kept thinking that he must've sounded stupid in front of Sam and that she was the princess! He then heard some movement coming from the window and there, phasing through the window was Jazz and Cujo.

"Danny are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jazz asked as she hugged her brother.

"Yep I'm okay" Danny answered as Jazz picked at the locks and released her brother. Danny then looked down at the ground sadly and sighed.

"You're thinking about the princess aren't you?" Jazz asked curiously.

"What else? It doesn't matter though, I won't see her again. Besides there's that law that she has to marry a prince when she's older, I'm a fool to think I'd ever have a chance with her" Danny said.

"You're only a fool if you give up" said a shady kind of voice. The trio looked and found that the voice belonged to some kind of old man in a tattered business suit and a long white beard that connected to his hair. **(A/N Vlad's old man disguise comes from what he looked like from the episode The Ultimate Enemy)**

The three looked at him curiously and then Danny asked, "Who are you?"

The old man walked over with a cane in his hand and a wide grin on his face as he said, "A lonely prisoner like yourself, but with what I'm about to offer you, we can be more"

Jazz and Cujo looked at the old man and had the feeling that they couldn't trust him, Danny on the other hand seemed to be interested in what he had to say as he said, "Okay, you've got my attention. Exactly what are you offering?"

"There is a cave called the Cave of Wonders, that's filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams and with enough treasure you can impress that princess your talking about" The old man explained.

"One question though, why share this treasure with us?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"As you can see I'm an old man, one who needs a pair of strong legs and back to go in after it" He said and then walked to the wall of the dungeon.

"One problem, it's out there and we're in here. I'm pretty sure that we can't just ask the guards to let us out" Danny said.

The old man then pushed some bricks that revealed a tunnel as he said, "Things aren't always what they seem, this tunnel leads to just on the outskirts of the city. So do we have a deal?" He then held his hand out.

"Danny are sure we can trust him?" Jazz whispered as Cujo whined.

"I say we agree for now" Danny said and then shook the old man's hand.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

The four travelled through the dessert, pulling a horse that carried the old man on its back. Once they reached a certain point, the old man pulled out the golden scarab beetle and threw it on the ground, the sand shifted and rose to once again reveal the entrance to the Cave of Wonders.

The tiger bellowed as Danny, Jazz and Cujo stood in front of it, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Danny stood there in awe and then answered, "Danny Fenton"

The tiger looked at him sharply and then said, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp"

The tiger's mouth opened and revealed the stairway. The old man then shouted, "Once you fetch me the lamp, you will have your reward!"

"Let's go guys" Danny whispered and they slowly made their way down the stairs of the cave, with Cujo shaking in fright.

Although it looked dark and gloomy on their way down the stairs, one they reached the bottom they entered a doorway to reveal mountains of all kinds of treasure! The three could see all the different types of jewels and all the gold surrounding them.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the king" Jazz said in awe. Cujo then went crazy and was about to touch a chest full of treasure until he heard Danny shout, "CUJO STOP!

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! We gotta find this lamp" Danny said and the three continued on their way.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he turned around but couldn't see anything, then suddenly the trio heard some treasure being knocked over and when they turned around, a yeti like ghost hiding behind the treasure came out roaring in anger.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Jazz shouted and then Danny transformed into his ghost half and created a shield around them as the ghost tried to freeze them with his ice power.

Danny then flew straight at it, only to be slammed into the ground. Danny then looked up as the ghost roared and noticed some sort of ice shard stuck in its backside, he then pointed his finger and shot a quick ecto beam at the shard and it came right off.

The ghost then stopped roaring and smiled widely as he said, "The pain it's gone! Thank you!" he then picked up Danny and squeezed him into a tight hug.

"A boy and his snow monster. Somehow it sounds a bit freaky" Jazz said.

"I am Frostbite, and to whom do I owe my debt of gratitude?" Frostbite asked as he placed Danny back down on the ground.

Danny transformed into his human half and said, "I'm Danny Fenton, this is my sister Jazz and my ghost dog Cujo"

"It's an honour to meet you, it has been almost a thousand years since I have spoken to anyone or have had any visitors come to the Cave of Wonders" Frostbite said.

"Hey if you live in the cave then perhaps you can help us?" Jazz asked.

"You see, we're trying to find this lamp and we have no idea where it is. Can you take us to it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Of course, it would be an honour to assist you, just follow me" Frostbite said and then he began leading the trio to the lamp for which they seek.

The four went through dark creepy parts of the cave, until they finally entered a room that showed a light shining down to an object that stood on top of a large hill, with a staircase that stood above a lake of water, stepping stones showed the only way across.

"Up where is where the lamp stands" Frostbite said.

Danny climbed down to the first stone and said to the others, "Wait here, I'll go get it"

Cujo pouted while the others watched Danny go, the little dog then turned his head and his eyed widened as he saw a large ruby sitting in the palms of a statue, he smiled greedily at it. Danny continued to jump across the stepping stones until he came to the staircase and began climbing up it.

Frostbite and Jazz turned around and gasped as they saw Cujo walking towards the large ruby and instantly ran to grab him in order to stop him from touching it. Danny finally reached the top of the stairs, unaware of the chaos happening down there, he walked towards a cylinder type of lamp and picked it up with his hands.

He looked at curiously and then turned around to see Cujo getting out of Jazz's and Frostbite's grips and running towards the jewel, causing all three of to scream, "CUJO NO!"

But it was too late, Cujo picked up the jewel and they all coward in fear as the heard the cave scream, "INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"

Cujo placed the ruby back in the statue's hands, but the statue melted along with the ruby as the cave once again screamed, "NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Danny quickly placed the lamp within his pocket, when a burst of flames came out of the pedestal and he began to run down the stairs as the water below him became lava. He transformed into his ghost half and began flying across the lake, he grabbed Jazz and all of them raced out of the room as rocks fell and a large wave of lava began to follow them from behind.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Danny screamed. They avoided sharp turns and falling rocks, all while avoided being burned by the lava.

The old man outside began walking towards the entrance as it slowly began closing. The four had nearly reached the entrance, until Frostbite got hit by a rock and fell down to the ground.

"FROSTBITE!" Jazz and Danny screamed in unison and then Danny was hit in the shoulder by a rock himself, he accidently transformed back into a human and grabbed onto the broken staircase with one hand, while holding Jazz with his other hand. He could see the fear in her eyes as he yelled, "JAZZ HANG ON!" He then pulled Jazz up and then she held onto the ledge.

The two could see the old man at the entrance and Danny shouted, "HELP US UP!"

"THROW ME THE LAMP!" The old man demanded.

"WE CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! PLEASE HELP US!" Jazz begged.

"FIRST GIVE ME THE LAMP!" He demanded once more.

Danny reached into his pocket and stretched the lamp out to his waiting hand, the old man snatched it and then shouted in victory, "AT LAST THE LAMP IS MINE!"

He then placed it in his jacket pocket, he then glared as he saw Cujo pulling Jazz out with the man's cane and then Jazz turned around to help Danny, the old man then pushed both of them out of the way and grabbed Danny's wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Danny shouted at the old man.

"Giving you your reward" The man said grinning a grim smile.

"Your eternal reward" he said losing his smile as he pulled out a long, jagged edged dagger and was about to stab Danny with it, until he felt Cujo biting his arm and Jazz began to wrestle with him, which caused the old man to let go of Danny and then he pushed the other two along with him.

The three screamed as they fell, Frostbite looked up and flew as fast as he can and grabbed them within his arms, Danny was then hit in the head by a medium sized rock and he fell unconscious. The cave shifted until finally, it closed forever.

The old man then laughed as he removed his disguise to reveal Vlad Masters and said, "Finally the lamp is mine"

He then reached into his pocket for it, but then found it wasn't there as he shouted, "No….NO!"

 _ **MEANWHILE BACK IN AMITY**_

Sam sat in her room, still mourning over the loss of mysterious boy she met at the market until she heard her father say in concern, "Sam what is wrong?"

"Vlad Master did something terrible" Sam sadly answered.

Her father sat beside her and hugged her close as he asked, "Tell me everything"


	9. Friend Like Me

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Some of the jokes that you might read in this chapter are from the film and also a stage show called Aladdin the Musical Spectacular, I watched the stage show during last weekend on YouTube and found the jokes to be absolutely hilarious.**

 **Also writing this chapter reminded me of Robin Williams who sadly passed away in 2014 on August 11.**

 **(R.I.P Robin Williams. A man who made us all laugh)**

"Danny, wake up" Jazz said as she shook Danny, Cujo then walked over and licked him on the face which helped him wake up, Frostbite helped sit him up and Danny groaned from the quick headache in his head.

Danny looked up and remembered what happened. "We're trapped. That seriously crazed up fruitloop! You were right Jazz, I never should have trusted him and now thanks to me were stuck down here"

"Danny none of this is your fault" Jazz reassured Danny and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You believed his words to be true, it is in the nature of a good person. I would help you get out of here but I'm afraid I'm still a little weak from what happened when the cave closed" Frostbite said.

Danny smiled and then sighed as he tried transforming into his ghost half, but found he couldn't and then he said, "Me too, I must've used all my energy from before. Well whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp"

Jazz then pulled on a sly smile and reached within her pocket and said, "Actually little brother, no he doesn't" and then she pulled out the lamp.

Danny chuckled and grabbed the lamp from Jazz's hands and asked, "How'd you get it?"

"When me and Cujo stopped him from killing you, I quickly took it out of his jacket pocket when he wasn't looking" Jazz explained.

Danny examined the lamp and then said, "It looks like a piece of junk, I think there's something written here but it's hard to make out. Maybe if I rub the dust off, I might be able to read it" Danny then rubbed the lamp, but suddenly it started shaking and glowing green!

It then fired a plume of green smoke and continued to shake with Danny holding onto it for dear life. Jazz, Cujo and Frostbite ducked for cover behind a rock. Finally, a pillar of green smoke began to rise out of the lamp and something amazing emerged from the smoke. It was a green skinned woman with long black hair that reached down to her waist and glowing red eyes. She was wearing a blue Arabian harem outfit with the bottom part a blue ghostly tail.

" **RRRAAAAAAAAAA…"**

 _ *****CRRRIICK!*****_

"OYE! TEN THOUSAND YEARS…Will give you such a crick in the neck!" The woman complained.

Danny, Cujo and Jazz had only one thought on their minds, _"What the heck is going on here?!"_

The trio just couldn't believe their eyes, a genie ghost had just come out that lamp! It was like something out of an old Arabian legend, only thus was real life. It just seemed too good to be true and yet too real to be a lie.

The woman then pulled her head right off , spun it around in a full circle and then placed right back on, this freaked out the trio but it seemed to do the trick, to get rid of the crick in her neck.

"It feels great to be out of there! Thank you so much! What's your name?" She asked as she shook hugged Danny and spun him around three times and then placed him down.

"Danny and this is my sister Jazz, my dog Cujo and Frostbite", He replied still feeling a little freaked out.

She instantly recognised Frostbite and the two ran up to each other and embraced themselves in a huge hug as she said, "Frostbite it so good to see you. I haven't heard from you in so long!"

"My good ghost, it's always a pleasure" Frostbite said with a large grin.

She then walked back over to Danny and inspected him and then said, "WOW! You're a lot younger than my last master. Let's see, half-ghost and pre-pubescent"

"HEY! I have totally hit puberty" Danny exclaimed and then pulled out a chest hair, "YOU SEE THAT! THAT'S TOTALLY A CHEST HAIR!

"Oh sorry about that. By the way Jazz in your opinion does it look like I have gained weight? I think I'm gonna have to call Genie Craig" Desiree said looking at herself with a mirror she magically appeared.

"Wait a minute! I'm your master?" Danny asked and then suddenly found himself with a high school graduates hat on and a rolled up diploma in his hand.

"VOILA! He can be taught! You have just met…" She started saying and then poof! She's wearing a two piece swimsuit, "The ever gorgeous…" and then poof! She's in a small box, "THE LONG CONTAINED…" Poof! Comes out of the box and holds a small puppet of herself, "Most often imitated…But never DUPLICATED! GENIE OF THE LAMP; DESIREE! HERE TO GRANT YOU ANYTHING YOU CAN WISH FOR!"

"Wishes? Seriously?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Cool you're gonna get wishes" Jazz said excitedly.

"Yep, that's three wishes to be exact. However don't think you can wish for more wishes and no substitutions or refunds" Desiree explained.

"Okay guys, now I know I'm dreaming" Danny said.

"Master, I don't think you quite realise what you've got here. So why don't you just roommate while I illuminate the possibilities" Desiree said.

 **DESIREE**

 _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

 _Scheherezade had a thousand tales_

 _But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

 _You got a brand of magic never fails_

 _You got some power in your corner now_

 _Some heavy ammunition in your can_

 _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

 _See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

 _And I'll say,_

 _Mister Danny, sir_

 _What will your pleasure be?_

 _ **(FRENCH ACCENT)**_ _Let me take your order_

 _Jot it down_

 _ **(NORMAL VOICE)**_ _You ain't never had a friend like me_

 _Ha ha ha_

 _Life is your restaurant_

 _And I'm your maitre d'_

 _C'mon whisper what it is you want_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

 _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

 _You're the boss_

 _The king, the shah_

 _Say what you wish_

 _It's yours! True dish_

 _How about a little more Baklava?_

 _Have some of column "A"_

 _Try all of column "B"_

 _I'm in the mood to help you dude!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

Desiree then transformed into a blue tuxedo and began to do a small tap dance routine. For a wishing ghost, she sure can dance!

 _Can your friends do this?_

 _ **(Desiree juggles her head)**_

 _Can your friends do that?_

 _ **(She then passes her head to Danny and he juggles it and then throws it back on her body)**_

 _Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_

 _Can your friends go, Poof!_

 _ **(Desiree makes three belly dancers that look like Paulina appear)**_

 _Well, looky here_

 _Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

 _And then make the sucker disappear?_

 _ **(She then makes them disappear)**_

 _So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

 _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

 _You got me bona fide, certified_

 _You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_

 _I got a powerful urge to help you out_

 _So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

 _You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

 _Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

 _ **(The belly dancers come back and one of them gets ready to kiss Danny, she then disappears and Desiree appears in her place, leaving a shocked Danny Fenton!)**_

 _Mister Danny, sir, have a wish or two or three_

 _I'm on the job, you big nabob_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _ **(Materializes dancing elephants)**_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _ **(Materializes dancing camels)**_

 _You ain't never… had a… friend like me!_

 _ **(Jazz and Frostbite dance together, Danny and Cujo get thrown into the air by elephants and then Desiree makes everything disappear)**_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

All of them clapped for Desiree's wonderful performance and then Danny asked, "So you're really, gonna grant any three wishes I want?"

"There are a few rules I have to point out first" Desiree replied.

"Okay what are they?" Jazz then asked.

"Rule number 1, I can't kill anybody so don't ask…" Desiree then chops off her head and then places it back on, causing Danny to rub his own neck, "Rule number 2, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else…" She then gave Danny a big kiss on the cheek which made him blush bright red, "And finally rule number 3, I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture and I don't like doing it. But other than that, you got it!"

This new information got them all thinking, they glanced at each other and smirked as Danny thought of an idea on how to get out of the cave without having to use one of his wishes.

"You mean there's limitations on wishes?" Danny asked putting his plan into action "Some all-powerful genie. Can't even bring the dead back to life"

These words were beginning to irk Desiree beyond relief as he continued, "I don't know guys, she probably can't even get us out of this cave. We'll have to find our own way out of here"

That's when Desiree had enough and said, "Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me?!" Desiree got angrier with each word spoken, "I don't think so! Not right now! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!"

Feeling the genie's power, Danny, Jazz, Frostbite and Cujo sat down on a magic carpet that came from…somewhere and then Desiree sat down dressed as a flight attendant and said, "In case of an emergency, the exits are everywhere. Please keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, WEEEEEEE'RRREE…"

The carpet took off at high speed and literally ripped a hole out of the cave and they flew off in the distance of the dessert.

"…OUTTA HERE!"


	10. Danny's First Wish

The next morning, Vlad was summoned by the king to discuss about the supposed execution of Danny and man was he angry.

King Jeremy stood there in front of him with Sam and said, "Master's if it weren't for your many years of service, you would be getting a much harsher punishment. From now on you are to discuss the sentence of prisoners with me before they are killed"

"I assure you my liege it will not happen again" Vlad said while giving him a bow, he then stood up and bowed before Sam and said, "And I give the upmost apologies to you, your highness"

Sam then snapped at him, "At least there's one positive thing coming out of the whole marriage thing, when I'm queen I'll have the power to get rid of you!" and then she stormed off outside with her father following behind her.

Youngblood and Fright Knight then appeared in the room and felt the anger rising from Vlad as he muttered, "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"I'll have the power to get rid of you!" Youngblood mimicked Sam and then said in anger, "Now we're gonna have to keep working for that idiot they call a king!"

"No Youngblood, it'll only be until that girl gets married in a few years and then she'll have us banished" Vlad said and then rubbing his forehead to try and stop a migraine happening.

"I could send them to their worst fears my lord" Fright Knight suggested and Vlad then said, "No that won't do"

Youngblood then got an idea and exclaimed, "Hey dude, what if you became that husband?"

Vlad at first asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Okay you marry the girl and then in the end, you'll end up being king" Youngblood elaborated which caused Vlad to grin at that idea. Youngblood the continued, "and then we'll drop father in law, and the little woman off a cliff!"

"Youngblood I really do enjoy your foul little mind" Vlad said and he left to get his plan ready for action.

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN THE DESERT**

The four flew down to an oasis and landed with Desiree dressed up as a flight attendant saying, "We once again thank you for choosing Desiree Airlines and hope you had a great flight"

As soon as everyone hopped off the carpet, it disappeared and Desiree changed back into her normal attire and exclaimed with a smug look, "Well how about that Mr Doubtful?"

"Okay you proved me wrong. Now about my three wishes?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me but did you say three?" Desiree asked and then said, "I hate to burst your bubble ghost boy but you are down by one. Don't you remember that little wish you made to get out of the cave?"

"Well technically he didn't wish to get out of there, you did on your own" Jazz clarified and then Frostbite said, "I'm afraid young Jasmine is right"

Desiree then stood there a moment and gave a shocked look at the realization, she then threw her hands up in the air and said, "Very well ghost boy, but from now on no more freebies"

"Okay, okay. So three wishes? I want them to be good. Hey Desiree what would you wish for?" Danny asked which surprised her at the sudden question.

"No-ones asked me that before. I guess in my case…forget it" Desiree then sighed and shook her head, which made Danny ask, "What is it?"

"I guess for me, freedom" Desiree answered.

Jazz then looked at the lamp in Danny's hand and asked, "You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part of the genie gig" Desiree started explaining and then turned into a huge version exclaiming, "PHENOMANAL COSMIC POWERS!" and then she shrunk down into her and lamp and said, "Itty bitty living space"

"That's horrible. I feel sorry for you", Danny said as she came out of the lamp and sat down on a rock.

"To be free, not just to go around saying what do you need to everybody. To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic, all the treasures and all the world. But that'll never happen" Desiree said and then continued to look at them sadly.

"How come?", Jazz asked.

Desiree then said, "The only way I get out of this, is if my master wishes me free and that's probably never gonna happen anytime soon" Danny then thought about it and said to Desiree, "I'll do it, I'll set you free"

"Yeah right", Desiree snapped and then turned her head into a Pinocchio one with her nose growing long and then transformed back. Danny then said, "No really I promise. After my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free"

"Do you mean it?" Desiree asked hopefully, Danny then nodded his head and held out his hand to her and said, "Deal?" Desiree then shook his hand and smiled at the thought that she might soon be free.

"The let's make some magic! So what is it that you want most?" Desiree asked.

"Well there's this girl…" Danny started saying and then was interrupted by Jazz, "Danny she can't make anybody fall in love"

"She's right kid" Desiree clarified, but then asked "So who is this girl anyway?"

"She's smart, fun, pretty and she's got this really amazing smile that just makes me feel…" Danny said sighing as he thought of Sam.

Desiree then dressed like a Frenchwomen and said, "Looks like love is in the air, Madame's and Monsieur's" Danny then continued and said, "There's a problem though, she's the princess and to even have a chance with her I'd have to be…" And then Danny got an idea and asked Desiree, "Hey can you make me a prince?"

Desiree then pretended to think about it and said, "Is that an official wish? Just say the magic words"

"Desiree, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Danny exclaimed.

"FINALLY! Now first things first you'll never impress royalty wearing those t-shirt and jeans, turn into your ghost form for me" Desiree said and Danny did what she said, Desiree then suddenly measured him with a measuring tape and when she pulled it off, Danny looked in a mirror that appeared and found himself in a really nice looking suit in Phantom form along with a matching coloured fedora hat. Jazz stood there shocked and exclaimed, "WOW! You look amazing!"

"Now the next thing you'll need is an assistant. Let's see I know, Jazz hold still" Desiree said and then in a matter of seconds, Jazz found herself in a business shirt and skirt, with her hair tied up in a bun. Desiree the continued to thin what else Danny would need and then thought of something as she looked at Cujo with a grin and said, "You'll also need a mode of transportation"

Cujo tried to run away but Frostbite held him still and Desiree began her magic while saying, "What better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Amity, than riding your own camel!" And suddenly Cujo turned into a bright green camel, Desiree then looked at him and said, "No that won't do" She then turned Cujo into a horse, with Cujo looking freaked out even more.

"No not a horse" Desiree said and then she randomly turned him into a duck, ostrich, turtle, scooter, bike and even flashy looking car! She stopped and then got all excited as she pointed her fingers at him and exclaimed, "YES! CUTE LITTLE DOGGY TO HUGE AND SCARY!" And then Cujo was suddenly turned into a giant scarier form of himself **(A/N Picture Cujo when he turns huge from the episode Shades of Grey)**

Cujo then looked at himself in the water's reflection and got scared of himself! Danny walked over and calmed him down while saying, "I hate to say it, but you look cooler like that boy"

"We're not done yet. Hang on to your head kid! We're gonna make you a star!" Desiree exclaimed and suddenly sparks of magic could be seen flashing everywhere around the oasis.


	11. Prince Phantom!

Jeremy was sitting at his desk, still trying to figure out what to do about Sam, all of a sudden Vlad walked in with Youngblood holding a file and said, "Your Majesty, I believe I found a solution to the problem with your daughter"

"Yo dude!", Youngblood said as he sat down near Jeremy, who immediately pulled out a lollipop out of his jacket and quickly shoved it in Youngblood's mouth, who gagged at it.

Vlad opened the file and began to read it out, "What I've discovered that if the Princess has not picked a fiancé by the allocated time, you have the right to choose one for her"

"The problem she hated all the other suitors, how can I pick one for her that she'll probably hate?" Jeremy asked with frustration.

"There is more, it also says that if a suitable person cannot be found, the Princess must marry…" Vlad paused and then gave a sly smile as he continued, "The royal advisor which is, well me"

Jeremy looked at Vlad in confusion and said as he grab the file from him, "I thought the law said that only a prince can marry a princess" Vlad snatched the file back and pulled out his red orb and said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures"

The king was immediately put under a trance and Vlad began saying to him, "You will order Princess Sam to marry me" Jeremy was about to say it until, he was snapped out of the trance by the sounds of trumpets coming from outside.

He ran over as Vlad put away the orb and watched him run to the balcony. Jeremy smiled as he looked outside and noticed a royal parade happening and shouted to Vlad, "Masters you must come see this"

Out the front of the parade, was Desiree was dressed up as grand marshal and leading the parade towards the palace.

 **PARADE PERFORMERS**

 _Make way for Prince Danny_

 _Say hey! It's Prince Danny_

 **DESIREE**

 _Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

 _Hey you!_

 _Let us through!_

 _It's a bright new star!_

 _Oh Come!_

 _Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

 _Make way!_

 _Here he comes!_

 _Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

 _Are you gonna love this guy!_

 _Prince Danny! Fabulous he!_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _ **(The curtains pulled back from the shelter on top of Cujo to reveal Danny)**_

 _Genuflect, show some respect_

 _Down on one knee!_

 _ **(Desiree pulled a rug from beneath to make Skulker and two of his other fellow guards bow down to him)**_

 _ **(Cujo grinned at the guards)**_

 _Now, try your best to stay calm_

 _Brush up your sunday salaam_

 _ **(Youngblood starts dancing to the rhythm of the music, Vlad then glared in anger at him, causing him to smile nervously and stop dancing)**_

 _The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

 _Prince Danny!_

 _Mighty is he!_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

 _ **(Desiree turned into an elderly woman and whispered among the crowd)**_

 _He faced the galloping hordes_

 _ **(She then turned into a little girl with a toy sword and said to a bunch of kids)**_

 _A hundred bad guys with swords_

 _Who sent those goons to their lords?_

 _Why, Prince Danny_

 _ **(Sam came out onto the balcony to see what was going on, she then scoffed at the fact a new prince was coming to seek her hand and walked back inside)**_

 **MALE PERFORMERS**

 _He's got seventy-five golden camels_

 _ **(Desiree turned into a male news reporter and said into a microphone, "Don't they look lovely June?")**_

 **FEMALE PERFORMERS**

 _Purple peacocks_

 _He's got fifty-three_

 _ **(She then turned into a female news reporter and said, "Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!"**_

 **DESIREE**

 _When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

 _Has he got a zoo?_

 _I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

 _Prince Danny! Handsome is he, Danny Phantom_

 _That physique! How can I speak?_

 _Weak at the knee_

 _Well, get on out in that square_

 _Adjust your veil and prepare_

 _To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Danny!_

 **PARADE PERFORMERS**

 _He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

 _(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

 _And to view them he charges no fee_

 _(He's generous, so generous)_

 _He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

 _(Proud to work for him)_

 _They bow to his whim love serving him_

 _They're just lousy with loyalty to Danny! Prince Danny!_

 _ **(Jeremy ran to open the large doors, Vlad however stopped him, but suddenly Cujo and the rest of the parade burst through the doors, squishing Vlad and Youngblood behind it)**_

 _Prince Danny!_

 _Amorous he! Danny Phantom_

 **DESIREE**

 _ **(Desiree ran up and began to dance with a happy looking king. Vlad pushed the doors back off himself and both he and Youngblood looked on in anger and annoyance)**_

 _Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

 _And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

 _ **(Desiree finished dancing and then quickly disappeared back inside her lamp)**_

 **PARADE PERFORMERS**

 _With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

 _With his bears and lions_

 _A brass band and more_

 _With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

 _His birds that warble on key_

 _Make way for Prince Danny!_

Danny jumped down off of Cujo and Frostbite, Jazz and himself bowed before Jeremy, while Vlad shoved all of the performers outside and slammed the door on them and then glared at the others in anger.

"That was absolutely marvellous!" Jeremy exclaimed while clapping.

Danny then got up from his bow and said, "Your Majesty, I am Prince Danny Phantom. That is my ghost dog Cujo, my assistant Jasmine and my bodyguard Frostbite. I have journeyed from afar to meet your daughter"

Jeremy then walked up happily to him and shook their hands and said, "How wonderful to meet you all. This is my royal advisor Vlad Masters and his partner Youngblood, their excited to see you" Vlad just continued to glare and said, "Ecstatic"

"I'm afraid Prince Phantasma…" Vlad started saying until he was corrected by Danny, "It's Phantom" Vlad then said "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited like this"

Jeremy then walked up to Cujo and continued to look at him in amazement, "This dog looks incredible. I was wondering if maybe I could have a ride on him?"

"Of course your majesty. Frostbite, help him get on please?" Danny said, Frostbite nodded at this and flew the king up and placed him onto to Cujo. Cujo then barked happily and started running around with the king screaming in excitement.

"Just where exactly are you from?" Vlad asked suspiciously and then Jazz answered, "Oh just some small kingdom that you probably haven't heard of"

The dog then noticed Youngblood and began chasing him around the room, Youngblood screamed in fear as he tried avoiding his mouth, when he finally managed to get away he didn't look where he was flying and flew right into a wall! OUCH!

Cujo stopped running and allowed the king to slide off from his tail, the king continued to laugh from the excitement and then walked up to Vlad and said, "I'm impressed with this young man and he's also a prince! If we're lucky you won't have to marry Sam after all"

"I don't trust him sire" Vlad said, Jeremy shook his head and said, "Nonsense! If there's one thing I know, is that I'm an excellent judge of character"

Youngblood then said sarcastically under his breath, "Oh yes you're an _excellent judge._ NOT!"

All of them didn't notice Sam walk in and listen in on them as Vlad said, "What makes you think he's worthy of the Princess?"

Danny then counteracted and said, "If you just let her meet me, I will win your daughter"

Sam shook her head in anger and snapped, "HOW DARE YOU! ALL OF YOU STANDING AROUND DECIDING MY FUTURE! I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!" She then stomped out of the room in anger.

All of them just stood there in shock and then looked down at the ground guiltily. Jeremy then began to escort all but Vlad out of the throne room and suggested to Danny, "Here let me show you to your rooms and we'll just give my daughter some time to cool down"

Once everyone had left Vlad whispered, "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Phantasma"


	12. A Whole New World

Down below Sam's balcony, Danny paces around in his human mode trying to figure out what to do, Cujo is eating some dog's food, Jazz is reading a book and Desiree is playing chess against Frostbite.

Desiree made her move on the chessboard and then told Frostbite, "Your turn" Frostbite then smirked and took out her knight. Desiree looked at him in shock and said, "That's a good move, I can't believe it! I'm losing to a yeti!"

Danny continued to pace around then said in frustration, "What am I gonna do? Sam won't even talk to me, I should've known that I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish! Guys got any advice?"

"Not me little brother" Jazz answered without looking up from her book.

Desiree then walked up to Danny put her arm around him and acted all gangster like and said, "Alright sparky here's the deal, if you want to court the little lady you gotta be a straight shooter, do you got it?" Danny looked at her in confusion and then Desiree turned into a teacher and pointed at a blackboard and said, "Tell her the TRUTH!" She then flipped the blackboard around to reveal the word truth in big bold letters.

"No way! If Sam found out that I'm just some kid off the streets, she's laugh at me" Danny said.

Desiree then turned back to normal and said sympathetically, "Danny if you want to win her, you should just be yourself"

Danny then said while changing back in his ghost half, "That's the last thing I want to be! Okay I'm gonna go see her. I just have to be smooth, cool and confident. How do I look?" Desiree sighed and answered, "Like a prince"

Danny then flew up to Sam's balcony with hopes of talking to her, inside Sam was sitting on her bed still feeling sad, Tucker tried everything possible to cheer her up this evening but alas, nothing was working.

"Princess Sam? It's me Prince Danny Phantom" Danny called and then the two looked up and saw him standing on the balcony, Sam walked up and said, "I do not want to see you!"

Danny tried walking up to reason with her, but was stopped by Tucker as he blocked him and said, "Hey dude she said she didn't want to see you!"

"Okay take it easy" Danny said not realising his hat fell off.

Just below the balcony, Frostbite was watching them and then Desiree came up and whispered, "How's our little Romeo doing?" Frostbite shook his head and said, "No good"

Desiree face palmed herself and decided to try and help, so she turned into a bee and flew around Danny. Sam looked at him and noticed the similarities between this boy and the one she met in the marketplace.

"Tucker wait, please leave us for a bit. Have we met somewhere?" Sam asked and then Tucker left but gave Danny a glance, Danny shook his head at that and replied, "No"

"It's just you remind me of someone I met in the marketplace", Sam said and then Danny quickly said, "Well I have servants who got to the marketplace all the time so it couldn't have been me"

Sam then looked down in disappointment and said, "I guess not"

Danny then finally noticed Desiree flying around near his ears as she whispered, "Enough about you Casanova, talk about her. The hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"

Danny cleared his throat and began saying, "Princess Sam, I think you're very…" Desiree then began whispering, "Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, punctual!" Danny then said, "Punctual"

Sam then asked in confusion, "Punctual?"

"Beautiful!" Danny then corrected. Desiree then whispered, "Nice recovery"

Sam gave Danny a sly smile and began walking towards him slowly with fake dreamy eyes and said, "I'm rich too you know, the daughter of a king and a fine prize for any prince to marry"

Danny then said, "Uh right a prince like me" and then Desiree screamed in his ear, "WARNING! WARNING!"

Sam then said, "Yes a prince like you…" She then got angry and shoved Danny's hat down on his face and walked away while continuing, "And every arrogant jerk I've ever met! Just go and jump off the balcony!"

Danny stood there in shock and then heard Desiree say in his ear, "GO AFTER HER! Do you want me to sting her?" He then waved his hand away and whispered, "Buzz off!" Desiree then sighed and said before disappearing back inside the lamp, "Fine, remember be yourself!"

"Sam wait! Your right" Danny said which caused Sam to stop walking away and listen to him. Danny then continued, "You're not just some prize to be won, you should be free to make your own choice. I'll just leave" and then he just jumped right off the balcony.

"NO!" Sam shouted, and then Danny came back up and asked, "What? What is it?"

Danny then flew up to her and Sam asked in amazement, "How are you doing that?" Danny then landed back on the floor and said, "I'm half-ghost"

Sam nodded and then said, "That's actually kind of cool"

"Do you maybe want to go for ride? We can get out of the palace, see the world" Danny suggested.

"Is it safe?" Sam asked and then Danny said, "Sure do you trust me?"

Sam looked at him in shock that was the same question the boy from the marketplace asked her. She then asked him, "What did you say?" Danny held out his hand and repeated, "Do you trust me?"

Sam slowly grabbed his hand and answered with a smile, "Yes" and then suddenly off they flew, over the palace walls and through the city. Sam smiled at the all the lights that are shining through the night and thought as she looked at Danny's smiling face, _"Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all and he's kind of cute too"_

 **DANNY**

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?_

 _ **(Danny picked up a black rose and gave it to her as they flew through the city streets. She smiled at the gesture and placed it in her hair)**_

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic ghostly ride_

 _ **(They then flew out of the city and higher into the clouds. Sam watched in amazement as the city of Amity became smaller and smaller, the higher they got)**_

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 **SAM**

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here_

 _It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 **DANNY**

 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _ **(The two then began to fly along with a flock of birds and then one of the birds noticed them and screeched, "WHAT THE HECK!")**_

 **SAM**

 _Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feeling_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _ **(Danny then did a dive right down to the ocean below, he then pulled up and then they flew past a fleet of fishing ships)**_

 **DANNY AND SAM**

 _A whole new world_

 _Don't you dare close your eyes_

 _A hundred thousand things to see_

 _Hold your breath - it gets better_

 _I'm like a shooting star_

 _ **(They arrive in Egypt and watch a man build large sand sculptor of the Sphinx on the beach, the two wave at him, but when he saw them he gasped in shock and accidently destroyed the entire model. Sam and Danny laugh about this and continued on)**_

 _I've come so far_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

 _ **(The two then fly along beside some wild horses running in the desert, Sam sees a fowl and pats it before they fly away from the herd)**_

 _A whole new world_

 _Every turn a surprise_

 _With new horizons to pursue_

 _Every moment red-letter_

 _I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

 _ **(They arrive in Greece, Danny lands for a second and grabs an apple from a tree, and he then tossed it to Sam. She smiles because she recognised the way he threw the apple to her, she was definitely thinking that this was the same boy from the marketplace)**_

 _A whole new world_

 _ **(Danny picked up Sam again and the two flew along a river. The two looked at each other lovingly and continued to hold each other's hands)**_

 _That's where we'll be_

 _A thrilling chase_

 _A wondrous place_

 _For you and me_

A few minutes later, the two are sitting on the roof of a building in China watching the fireworks going on. Sam then thought she might try say something that would confirm her suspicions about Danny.

Sam smiled and said, "It's too bad Cujo and Jazz had to miss out" Danny then unknowingly replied, "Yeah, sometimes I believe she enjoys reading instead of having fun"

Danny then realised what he said and without wanting too accidently changed back into his human half, Sam then pulled off his hat and said, "You are the boy from the market! I knew it, why did you lie to me?"

"Sam I'm sorry" Danny tried apologising.

Sam then threw his hat back to him and said, "Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out? Who are you? Tell me the truth!"

Danny then quickly thought of a lie and told her as he transformed back into his ghost half, "The truth is, that sometimes I change into my ghost half, which is the one you just saw me just now and dress as a normal guy to escape the pressures of royal life. But I really am I prince"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Sam asked, buying into the lie he just told her.

"Well it sounds kind of weird, royalty going out into the city in disguise" Danny said and then Sam smiled as she nudged him a little and said, "It's not that weird" She then leaned her head on his shoulder and the two continued to watch the fireworks.


	13. Vlad's New Plan

Frostbite noticed the two arriving back at the balcony and decided to fly up to watch while being invisible, he couldn't help but smile at the romance between the two.

Sam stared lovingly at Danny and said, "Good night, my cute ghost boy"

"Sleep well Sam" Danny said back and they both leaned in slowly for a kiss, Frostbite decided to help and gave Danny a nudge forward. Their lips touched each other and held on for a passionate kiss, Sam then stopped and walked inside her room blushing.

As soon as she left, Danny sighed happily from the kiss they shared and fell backwards with Frostbite catching him and flying him down to the ground. Danny looked on at the sky and thought in his head, _"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right"_

Suddenly three pairs of hands grabbed him and forced him to the ground, before Frostbite could react someone had trapped him within a ghost containment device. As Danny was being gagged and chained by ghost chains, he looked around to see Cujo hanging from the tree in an anti-ghost net and Jazz tied to a tree gagged as well. Danny then got a good look at who was chaining him, it was Skulker and the other palace guards, although they looked like they were in some sort of trance.

As Danny continued to struggle against them, a green glowing sword shone in front of him to reveal Vlad Masters, standing with the Fright Knight and Youngblood. All three of them looked at him with evil grins as Vlad said, "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome Prince Phantasma"

As the guards forced Danny to his feet, he continued to struggle against them to fight Vlad. Vlad merely laughed at the effort and walked away, the Fright Knight then said to the guards, "Make sure he's never found"

Before Danny could try and do anything, he felt something hard hit his head and then all he knew was blackness as he fell into unconsciousness. The next thing he knew, the guards dropped him with a prison ball attached to his feet chains in the river, and the rush of cold water was enough to wake Danny up. He tried with all his strength to break his chains but it was no use, the chains were coated with ectoranium that drained him of his powers and suddenly he was forced to transform into his human half.

He knew he would run out of oxygen if he didn't do something quick, he then looked up and saw the lamp floating down and land on the ocean floor, he realised it fell out of his jacket as he fell to the ocean. He started to pull on his chain in an effort to make the ball move with him, but the ball would only move a few inches at a time, he could only move it a few more inches further and then he started to lose consciousness and began drowning, the ball moved more and Danny could just feel the lamp at his hands, before going into full unconsciousness, he rubbed the lamp with his fingers.

Suddenly Desiree came out of the lamp and in her hands she held a rubber duck and a back scrubber as she said, "Never fails, you get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp" She then turned around and gasped as she saw Danny gagged.

"Danny! Snap out of it!" Desiree shouted in an effort to wake him up, but Danny didn't reply. "You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish! Just say 'Desiree I want you to save my life'. COME ON DANNY!" She continued and began to shake Danny in an effort to get an answer.

Desiree then nodded as he managed to nod just a little bit and said, "I'll take that as a yes!" She then blasted the chains off, grabbed Danny and her lamp and flew blasted straight out of there!

She placed Danny on the ground at the edge of the cliff and patted his back in order to help him get the water out his lungs. He then smiled at her weakly as she said, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I thought you nearly died"

"Desiree I…" Danny tried saying but he couldn't find the words, Desiree smiled at him and picked him up for a hug as he continued, "Thanks Desiree"

"Oh Danny, I'm getting kind of fond of you kid. Not that I would wanna pick out curtains or anything" She said as she picked him and began flying back to Amity.

Meanwhile Sam was getting ready for bed as she couldn't stop thinking of the amazing date she had with Danny.

"Samantha" She suddenly heard her father call, she saw him in the doorway of her bedroom and smiled as she walked over to tell him everything that happened, "Hey dad, I just had the most wonderful night. I'm so happy"

Her father then said in a trance like voice, "You should be Samantha, I have chosen a fiancé for you. You will be engaged to Vlad" and then the door opened to reveal Vlad Masters standing there grinning.

Sam gasped at this and then Vlad said, "You're speechless. A fine quality in a wife" Sam then snapped back at him, "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! I CHOOSE PRINCE DANNY PHANTOM!"

Vlad then said, "I'm afraid Prince Danny left" and then suddenly a voice said from the room, "Better check your information Masters"

It was Danny in his ghost form and Vlad gasped as he realised his plan to have him killed failed. Danny then walked up to Vlad and snapped at him, "Tell them the truth Vlad. YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED!"

Vlad then walked over to the king and placed the crystal ball close to him and said, "Your Highness, he's obviously lying"

The king then said in a trance, "Obviously lying" Danny looked at the crystal ball and discovered that Vlad was controlling him as Sam shouted, "Dad what is wrong with you?"

Danny then snatched the crystal ball out of Vlad's hands and smashed it to the floor, before Vlad could even stop him. Jeremy broke out of the trance feeling confused at what was going on and then heard Danny say while showing him the broken crystal ball, "Your Highness, Vlad Masters has been controlling you with this"

Jeremy was now full on angry as he turned to Vlad and began shouting, "Vlad you traitor! GUARDS! ARESST VLAD MASTERS!"

Vlad was about to try and reason with Jeremy but then, he noticed the lamp within Danny's jacket pocket. But before he could grab it, he was grabbed roughly by a couple of guards and was being dragged out of the room.

Vlad then pushed the guards off him and transformed into his ghost half and shouted, "THIS IS NOT OVER BOY!" and then in a mere two seconds, he vanished without a trace!

The guards ran off to search for Vlad as Jeremy pondered over what happened. Danny and Sam hugged each other lovingly and then Jeremy noticed and asked in happiness, "Could this be true? Sam have you finally chosen a fiancé?"

Sam then nodded at her father with a smile and then Jeremy ran up and hugged them both in a tight embrace and then he let them go and said, "This is truly magnificent! You two will be engaged at once and you two will be happy and prosperous and then my dear boy will become king!"

Danny was first happy to hear this, but then looked a little bit guilty as he remembered that he was living a lie and was starting to think about the promise he made to Desiree.

Vlad slammed the door closed to his secret lab as Youngblood was packing a suitcase while saying, "Okay we gotta get out of here. I'll pack everything, the guns, the knives and maybe this picture of the three of us. I think I'm making a weird face in it"

Fright Knight and Youngblood then watched Vlad laughing like a madman! Fright Knight then looked at Youngblood and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh man! He's cracked, he's gone nuts" Youngblood said and then he flew down and shouted at Vlad's face, "MASTERS! GET A GRIP!"

Vlad then stopped and grabbed Youngblood by the throat and then Youngblood said, "Good grip"

"Prince Danny Phantom is nothing more than that ragged brat Daniel Fenton and what's worse? He's half-ghost like me! But on a more good thought he has the lamp" Vlad explained as he let go of Youngblood.

"WHY THAT MISERABLE SCOUNDRAL! Allow me to steal it for you my liege" Fright Knight asked.

He then looked at Youngblood and said, "That won't be necessary Fright Knight, because Youngblood is the one who will retrieve it"

"ME?!" Youngblood shouted.


	14. Desiree's New Master

The next day, Danny was moping around thinking about what he's about to do to Desiree.

Danny began to walk back inside saying, "King? They want me to be king?"

As he continued to his room, Desiree came out all cheerful and exclaimed in a sing-song voice, "HOORAY! HAIL THE CONQOURING HERO!" She then turned into a one-woman band and began to play victory music, but immediately stopped when Danny continued to walk inside in a glum mood.

She then flew up to him and changed into a reporter and asked, "Danny, you just won the heart of the princess! What are you gonna do next?" Danny just looked at her sadly and continued on his way.

Desiree turned to normal and watched him flop down on his bed with a sigh, Jazz was reading a book when he walked in and looked at him in confusion and wonder of what could be wrong, Cujo and Frostbite just watched from the window.

"Danny what's wrong?" Desiree asked with concern. She then smiled and said, "Hey guess what? I've been spending all night planning the stuff I'm gonna do once you free me. Which can be whenever you're ready"

Danny sighed once more and simply said, "Desiree, I can't"

"What do you mean?" Desiree asked as her smile dropped a little, Jazz was about to say something when Danny stood up and said, "Desiree I'm sorry, but I can't wish you free. I really am, they want to make me king, no they want to make Prince Danny Phantom king. Without you, I'm just Danny Fenton"

"But Danny you won!" Desiree exclaimed happily but then her smile dropped fully as he continued, "Because of you! The only reason they think I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not a prince? What if Sam finds out? I can't keep this up on my own, I can't wish you free"

Desiree then shrugged her shoulders and began to fly back down to her lamp while saying, "Fine I understand. After all you've lied to everyone else, I was just feeling left out. Now please excuse me, _master_ " and then she disappeared inside her lamp.

"Desiree, I'm really sorry…" Danny began saying until Desiree gave him a raspberry through her lamp and then Danny placed the lamp under a pillow and angrily said, "FINE! STAY IN THERE!"

Cujo and Frostbite gave him looks of shock at what he'd just done, Jazz then walked up to Danny and simply said, "I can't believe you did that. You have never broken your promises before"

Cujo then walked away in sadness, Frostbite flew in and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as he looked down away from his sister. Danny then asked, "Who am I?" Frostbite then simply answered, "You are Daniel Fenton. You always have been and always will be and if Sam truly loves you, she'll accept the real you"

Danny then sighed and said to everyone, "Desiree's right and you guys are too. I'm going to tell Sam the truth and then when I'm done, I will set Desiree free like I promised"

Jazz smiled at this and nodded at her brother, knowing he's making the right decision and said, "Me and Frostbite will be right there to back you up"

Danny then put his hat on and the three walked out of the room and headed towards the menagerie, unaware that a certain ghost was waiting for them to leave and that they left a certain item behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Youngblood flew right inside and grabbed the lamp from under the pillow, he flew off while laughing cheerfully and exclaimed, "Plasmius is gonna be happy to see you!"

Meanwhile out at the menagerie, the whole kingdom had turned up and then the king stood out and began to announce to them, "People of Amity! My daughter has finally chosen a fiancé!"

Sam watched from behind the curtains and then looked as she heard a voice, "Sam" She looked down the stairs and saw it was Danny, Jazz and Frostbite.

She ran down the stairs and asked, "Danny where have you been?" Danny then began to say, "Sam there's something I need to tell you…" But was interrupted as Sam pulled him up the stair and exclaimed, "The whole kingdom has turned up for Dad's announcement!"

Danny kept trying to say something but was suddenly pushed through the curtains, as the king shouted, "I PRESENT TO YOU PRINCE DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny waved nervously at the cheering crowd and whispered, "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?"

Not everyone was cheering for him, up in one of the tall towers of the castle, Vlad in his ghost form watched the crowds cheer for the boy. Fright Knight walked up to glance and then angrily said, "How can they cheer for that lying little urchin!"

Vlad simply said while evilly grinning, "Let them cheer for now" and then he rubbed the lamp and Desiree came out with her arms crossed as she began to say angrily, "Danny if you've rubbed my lamp to apologise to me, forget it! Because I'm not…"

She then stopped talking as she noticed that it wasn't Danny who rubbed the lamp but Plasmius! Shen then said, "You're definitely not Danny!"

"No, I'm your master now!" Vlad exclaimed as he grabbed her by the hair, she supressed a yelp and said, "I was afraid of that"

"Desiree, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule as king!" Vlad shouted and with no other choice, she began granting his wish.

The clouds turned grey and a storm began over the kingdom. A sharp wind rolled in and blew off the roof of the menagerie, Danny placed a shield around all of them to stop any debris from hitting them. Suddenly the king's crown disappeared from Jeremy's head and when they turned around to the sound of evil laughter, standing before them was Vlad Masters in his ghost form, wearing the king's crown on top of his head and standing next to him was Youngblood and the Fright Knight.

Jeremy then shouted in anger, "Masters! You vile betrayer! Stop this at once!"

"That's King Masters to you man!" Youngblood shouted back and then the Fright Knight said pointing his sword at them, "He is now ruler of this kingdom!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny exclaimed and removed his hat to pull out them lamp, but then gasped in shock as he discovered that the lamp was not there. Vlad then pulled the lamp out and waved it around as lightning hit the sky and suddenly a giant form of Desiree pulled the castle from the ground and lifted it into the air. All of them looked up in shock and Jazz shouted, "Danny what are gonna do?!"

Danny and Frostbite flew up together, Desiree noticed and looked down at the two in regret and sadness.

"Desiree! Stop!" Danny shouted, but Desiree sadly replied as she placed the castle on top of the high cliffs, "I'm sorry kid, I've got no choice. I've got a new master now"

Back down below, Vlad had snapped at the others, "And now you will all bow to me!"

Sam then snapped back at him, "We will never bow to someone like you!" and then Jazz said, "That's right, we don't take orders from a fruitloop!"

Vlad then got angry and shouted, "If you will not bow before a king, then you will bow to a full powerful sorcerer! Desiree, I wish to be the most powerful half-ghost sorcerer in the world!"

Desiree then sadly said, "So you have wished it and so shall it be" and the wish was granted.

The streak of power hit Vlad and the crown disappeared and immediately he felt all powerful. He then laughed evilly as Youngblood exclaimed, "Ladies and gentleman! I present to you Sorcerer Vlad Plasmius!"

"As I was saying, bow to me!" Vlad said and then sent a large amount of power at Sam, Jazz and Jeremy and before they knew it, they were forced to bow to him. Tucker had tried to charge at Vlad to attack him with an ecto gun, however the Fright Knight blocked him and struck him with his Soul Shredder and within a flash, Tucker was gone.

"What did you do with Tucker?!" Sam shouted as she struggled against the power, Fright Knight answered, "I sent him to a dimension to where his worst fears come to life!"

Vlad bent down and lifted Sam's chin with his hand and said, "Oh princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to"

"PLASMIUS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Danny shouted as he charged down at Vlad with ecto energy in his hands.

 **VLAD**

 _Prince Danny, yes it is he_

 _But not as you know him_

 _ **(Vlad sent a burst of energy towards Danny and cancelled out his powers which caused Danny to change in his human form, all while controlling his body and pulled him down to the ground. He stood Danny and Sam up by force, but kept them a small distance from each other)**_

 _Read my lips and come to grips with reality_

 _Yes, meet a blast from your past_

 _ **(Vlad then changed Danny back to his normal white t-shirt and jeans, Sam gasped as she instantly realized who Danny really was)**_

 _Whose lies were too good to last_

 _Say hello to your precious Prince Danny!_

"Or should we say, Danny Fenton" Youngblood shouted out.

Danny looked at Sam guiltily as Sam asked, "Danny is this true?" Danny walked up to her and grabbed her hands as he began to say, "Sam, I tried to tell you…" but was interrupted as Vlad pushed him away from her.

 _So Danny turns out to be merely Daniel_

 _ **(Cujo then tried to attack, but Vlad turned him back to a puppy)**_

 _Just a con, need I go on?_

 _Take it from me_

 _ **(Vlad then took control of Danny, Cujo and Frostbite and placed them in one of the castle's tower. Desiree continued to watch in sadness and horror)**_

 _His personality flaws_

 _Give me adequate cause_

 _To send him packing on a one-way trip_

 _So his prospects take a terminal dip_

 _His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

 _Is the ends of the earth - whoopee!_

 _ **(Vlad then blasted the tower out into the sky and the tower disappeared from them. Desiree looked away feeling regret from everything she has been forced to do. Jazz began to cry at the sight and Sam hugged her father close as she began to cry as well)**_

 _So long, ex-Prince Danny_

Vlad laughed like mad and Sam, Jazz and Jeremy tremble in fear of what Vlad has in store for them.


	15. Battle with Vlad PART 1

The tower had crashed landed within the cold snowy mountains, Danny got up from the snow and looked around for Cujo and Frostbite. He turned around to the sound of whimpering and noticed a small lump in the snow with a little green tail poking out, he walked over and immediately began digging.

"This is all my fault! I should've freed Desiree when I had the chance" Danny said as he continued to dig, he finally got all the snow off of Cujo, picked him up and immediately hugged him as he said, "I'm sorry Cujo. I made a mess of everything, somehow I gotta get back to set things right"

Danny then began to walk through the heavy snow, he then jumped back in surprise as a hand popped out of the snow and out came Frostbite. Danny then asked frantically, "Frostbite are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Danny, I grew up in the Far Frozen. This coldness means nothing to me!" Frostbite exclaimed happily and then he said, "Now we must go and bring Vlad Plasmius to justice!"

"Yeah, but what if I can't beat him? And not to mention he's got the Fright Knight by his side" Danny said with a worried look on his face.

Frostbite then put his hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "Fear is natural Danny, but charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero. A hero must always believe that he will win, even if the odds are against him"

Danny then put on a determined look on his face and transformed into his ghost half, he then exclaimed as the three flew off into the air, "LET'S GET BACK TO AMITY!"

Meanwhile back at the palace, within the throne room piles of treasure was all over, the Fright Knight stood on the left side of Plasmius, Sam stood on the right side with chains on her wrists, holding a tray of fruit and wearing black harem clothes, Jazz was ankle chained to one of the pillars wearing a blue harem outfit, Desiree sat near the throne still feeling sadness over everything that happened and Jeremy was dressed in a jester's outfit being forced fed with lollipops by Youngblood.

"You want another lollipop?! Here have another one!" Youngblood shouted as he continued to shove them in Jeremy's mouth.

"STOP IT! PLASMIUS LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sam shouted. Vlad merely laughed at this, but then raised his hand at Youngblood commanding him to stop. Despite his frustration, Youngblood did what he was told.

Vlad then yanked at Sam's chain and pulled her closer as he said, "It pains me to see you this way princess" he then made the chains disappear from her wrists and turned them into a crown as he proposed, "A young flower such as yourself deserves to be on the arms of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say?"

Sam gasped in horror and then threw some wine at his face shouting, "NEVER!"

Vlad then got angry and shoved her to the ground shouting, "I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" He was about to hit her when he thought of something wicked and then said to Desiree, "Desiree, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Sam to fall in love with me"

Danny, Frostbite and Cujo continued to fly through the streets of Amity until they finally reached the palace.

"Master, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see that's against the genie rules…" Desiree began to explain but was interrupted as Vlad pulled her towards him by her hair and shouted, "Don't talk back to me! You will do as I say slave!"

Sam and Jazz then looked up and noticed Danny, Frostbite and Cujo at the window, they both smiled at this and saw Danny showing a hand sign to be quiet. Jazz had immediately began to try and pick the lock on her ankle chain and Sam decided to keep Vlad distracted and what better way than to make him believe that his wish was granted.

"Oh Vlad…" Sam began which made Vlad and Desiree look at her as she stood up and placed the crown on her head and acted lovingly while continuing, "I never realised how incredibly handsome you are"

Desiree's jaw dropped at this while Vlad then said with a wide grin, "That's better. Now beautiful, tell me more about myself"

While Sam continued to compliment him, Desiree stood there in confusion knowing that she didn't grant that wish. She then turned around and saw Danny, Frostbite and Cujo fly down and hide against the wall.

Desiree was about to say something but then Danny signalled to be quiet. Desiree zipped her mouth like a zipper and then flew over to them without getting noticed by Vlad or his goons, and then unzipped her mouth and said, "Danny although I'm glad to see your alive, I can't help you. I work for senior fruitloop now! What are you gonna do?"

"Hey I grew up on the streets remember. I'll improvise, okay Frostbite you take care of Fright Knight and Cujo take care of Youngblood while I grab the lamp" Danny said and then quietly walked over to the lamp that sat on the armrest of the throne, as Sam continued to distract as she pulled his face close to hers.

Youngblood and Fright Knight then saw Danny and began to scream, "PLASMI…" But was cut off as Frostbite froze Fright Knight and Cujo held onto Youngblood.

"And the ghost brat?" Vlad asked smoothly as Danny hid behind the armrest invisibly as Sam answered, "What ghost brat?"

Danny began to reach his hand out to grab it, but jumped and switched off his invisibility accidently as Youngblood knocked over a bowl of fruit in his struggle against Cujo. Vlad turned around at the sound and without hesitation Sam pulled him back and kissed him!

Danny gasped, while the others gagged at the site. The two pulled apart and Vlad was about to say something until he noticed Danny's reflection in Sam's crown.

"YOU!" Vlad shouted and blasted an ecto blast that sent him smashing against a mountain of treasure before he could grab the lamp. Vlad then shouted, "How many times do I have to kill you boy?!"


	16. Battle with Vlad PART 2

Sam then ran up and began to fight Vlad, only to be pushed away to the ground. Danny got back up and charged at him, the two pushed each other back and forth and during their struggle Danny shouted to Sam, "GET THE LAMP!"

Sam got up from the ground and ran towards the lamp, Vlad noticed and blasted Danny back with an ecto blast. He then shot a pink ray at Sam before she could run off with it, which caused her to drop it and she suddenly found herself in a giant hour glass full of sand at the top.

"Sorry Princess, but your time is up!" Vlad laughed out but then was knocked to the ground by Danny's ecto blast, who then shoved him into the ground.

Danny then looked up at Sam and watched as the sand began to fall down through the hole and into her part of the glass.

"Nice going dude…" Youngblood began to say but was interrupted when he was suddenly knocked out by Cujo who then ran towards the lamp.

Vlad managed to push Danny off him with another ecto blast and then send a pink ray at Cujo as he shouted, "Don't toy with me!" The ray turned Cujo into a little windup toy puppy!

"CUJO NO!" Danny shouted as he struggled to get up.

Fright Knight had broken out of his icy prison and punched Frostbite in the face, he was about to grab his soul shredder but he found that it was missing, he frantically looked for it until suddenly he saw that Jazz had it in her hand and without hesitation, she drove the sword in a pumpkin while shouting, "To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath in pumpkin near!"

"NO! NO!" Fright Knight shouted and then Jazz said to herself, "I knew reading books would come in handy. Now to release the king" and with that, she went to get Jeremy.

Frostbite quickly recovered from the punch and ran towards the lamp, he had managed to fly off with it, but he didn't get far because Vlad had just blasted him with a pink ray and before he knew it, he was shrivelled up and turned into a large snow pile as Vlad cackled out, 'Things are unravelling fast now boy!"

The lamp landed right near Danny, but just when he was about to grab it he was blocked off by a circle of ecto swords. He tried to reach for it between the swords, but unfortunately Vlad picked it up.

"I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" Vlad shouted as Danny grabbed one of the swords and began to come at him with it. Vlad then sent out ghost fire and before Danny knew it, he was surrounded by the bright green flame, Vlad laughed evilly at this.

Danny stood his ground and said defiantly, "Are you afraid to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?!"

Vlad then asked as he came through the flames, "A snake am I?" he then began to transform into a giant blue skinned cobra as he continued, "Perhaps you'd like to see how sssnake like I can be!"

Sam and Danny gasped in horror as Vlad finished transforming, Danny then found himself no longer surrounded by flames, but by a giant set of coils. Vlad then charged a strike at Danny who quickly dodged it, he then spun around and tried striking again, but missed as Danny dodged the strike. Vlad then went for it again, only this time Danny struck him with the ecto sword which managed to hit his snout and make him scream back in pain.

"RICK HIM, RACK HIM, ROCK HIM, AND RAKE! STICK THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!" Desiree cheered for Danny as she duplicated into five clones of herself in cheerleading outfits.

Vlad then angrily ordered her, "YOU SSSSTAY OUT OF THISSS!"

Desiree then duplicated back into one and cheered sarcastically, "Vlad, Vlad he's our man, if he can't do it great!"

Danny then flew over to Sam's prison, but was stopped as Vlad knocked him away with a blast coming out of his eyes, the sword was also knocked out of Danny's hand during the sudden attack as he fell to the ground.

"DANNY HELP!" Sam screamed as the sand now came up to her torso, Danny realised that she was running out of time, so he then picked up his sword as began to fly out onto the balcony. Vlad followed him and burst out of the palace, destroying the balcony all together, Danny then blasted Vlad's ear drums with his ghostly wail and then jumped on his body and stabbed him with the sword which and caused Vlad to scream in pain once again.

Danny landed on the balcony and because of the effect from using his ghostly wail, he was back in his human half. He picked up one of the pieces from the pillars of the balcony and ran towards Sam's prison and noticed that the sand was now up to her neck and filling fast!

"SAM HANG ON!" Danny shouted as he was about to free her, but before he could do it he was snatched away from Vlad's mighty coil. Vlad chuckle and exclaimed, "Little fool, you thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

"Squeeze him Plasmius! Squeeze him like a... AH!" Youngblood began to shout but was interrupted as Desiree swatted him away.

"Without the genie boy or your powers boy, you're nothing!" Vlad exclaimed as he continued to hold Danny tightly within his grasp.

Danny then looked at Desiree and suddenly thought of a plan to defeat Vlad once and for all. He then said, "Yeah I have some bad news for you, Desiree has more power than you'll ever have!"

"WHAT?!" Vlad shouted and then Danny continued, "She gave you your power, she can take it away!"

"Danny, what are you doing? Why are bringing me into this?" Desiree asked nervously and then Danny finally said to Vlad, "Let's face it Fruitloop! You're still just second best"

Jazz and Jeremy watched in confusion at why Danny would be saying all of this, but then Jazz realised what Danny's plan was and quickly explained it to Jeremy who smiled at it in realisation.

Vlad then gave a look of realisation as he admitted to Danny, "You're right, her power does exceed my own" Vlad then smiled evilly as an idea came to him and said as he slithered over to Desiree, "But not for long"

"The kid is crazy, he's a little punched drunk. One too many hits with from the snake" Desiree said nervously as Vlad circled around her, but then Vlad exclaimed, "SLAVE! I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful GENIE!"

Sam watched the scene in panic as the sand had finally began to cover her head and shouted in her head, _"Danny whatever you're planning, PLEASE HURRY UP!"_

Desiree then slowly said, "So you have wished it, so shall it be. Way to go kid!" and without delaying any more time, granted Vlad's wish.

The blast of magic hit Vlad and suddenly, he was transformed into a dark blue, vampire looking genie. The coils disappeared dropping Danny to the ground who immediately ran over and broke the glass releasing Sam, who coughed and breathed in heavy gulps of air.

"THE POWER! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" Vlad shouted as he burst through the roof of the palace and flew into the sky.

"What have you done?!" Sam shouted over the large gushes of wind and then Danny shouted back, "TRUST ME! THIS IS ALL PART OF MY PLAN!"

A black lamp had appeared at the end of Vlad's spectral tail as he continued to scream to the world, "THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!"

"Not so fast Plasmius! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Danny exclaimed which caused Vlad to look at him in confusion and anger as he Danny continued, "You wanted to be a genie? You got it!"

Cuffs appeared on both Vlad's wrist as he began to realise the mistake he made as Danny shouted while holding up Vlad's lamp, "And you get everything that comes with!"

"NO! NOOOOO!" Vlad began screaming as he was sucked into the lab, taking a panicking Youngblood with him who tried to fly off but was stopped as he was grabbed by Vlad's giant hand.

"PHENOMONAL COSMIC POWERS! Itty bitty living space" Danny finished as Vlad and Youngblood disappeared inside the lamp.

"Danny, you are a genius!" Desiree exclaimed as she ruffled Danny's hair.

Tucker had reappeared from his fear dimension kissing his PDA, Cujo and Frostbite had been turned back to normal, Sam, Jeremy and Jazz had returned to their original attire and before they knew it, the palace had returned back to its original place within the kingdom and all the damage that had been done was instantly repaired.


	17. A Happy Ending For All

"GET YOUR BLASTED LEG OUT OF MY FACE!" Vlad shouted at Youngblood from within the lamp and Youngblood shouted back, "OH SHUT UP YOU FRUITLOOP!"

The two continued to fight and Desiree then grabbed the lamp from Danny's hand and exclaimed, "Allow me. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" and without hesitation she blasted the lamp off to the Cave of Wonders, a beam of light could be seen in the distance, as everyone came out onto the balcony.

Danny then turned around and hugged Sam as he said, "Sam, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. I'm just Danny Fenton, a kid with ghost powers"

"It's okay Danny, I know why you did" Sam said smiling as they held hands.

"I guess that this is goodbye" Danny said sadly, Desiree looked at them and shed a few tears.

Sam then exclaimed, "UGH! That stupid law! This isn't fair, I love you"

Desiree then smiled and said, "Hey no problem, Danny you still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again. Don't worry about me, it's only an eternity of servitude, but this is love. You're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years!"

Danny then thought about it and decided to do the right thing and explained to Sam, "Sam I do love you, but I need to stop pretending to be something I'm not"

"I understand" Sam said sadly as she nodded at him.

Danny turned around and said to Desiree, "Desiree, I wish for your freedom" which she gasped at what he'd just wished. "Desiree, you're free!"

Desiree's lamp started glowing, floating in the air and a bunch of blue smoke encased her, the others watched in awe as Desiree's wrist cuffs came off and she now had a pair of legs instead of a spectral tail. The lamp had stopped glowing and suddenly dropped to the ground.

Desiree picked up the lamp and began happily whispering, "I can't believe it, I'm free" Desiree then shoved the lamp back into Danny's hand and exclaimed, 'QUICK! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for a million dollars!"

Danny then asked in confusion, "I wish for a million dollars" and then Desiree shouted while laughing, "NO WAY! I'M FREE AT LAST!"

She then flew around and began to shake everyone's hands.

"I'm hitting the road! I'm gonna see the world!" Desiree exclaimed and began packing a suitcase, she then stopped and looked down sadly at Danny who looked up at her with a smile. Desiree began to become teary eyed and realised that she won't see her friend for a long time.

Danny then began to rub the back of his neck and said, "Desiree, I'm gonna miss you" and then Desiree pulled him into a hug and said, "Me too kid. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me"

They then pulled away and Jeremy smiled as he said to Danny, "That's right! You've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law, that's the problem"

Sam looked at him confusion as he winked at her and happily announced, "From this day forth, the princess shall be engaged to whoever she deems worthy" Sam then smiled at her father and hugged Danny tightly as she said, "I choose you Daniel Fenton"

"Call me Danny" Danny chuckled and they were both about to share a kiss but was interrupted as everyone was pulled into a group hug by Desiree who was now wearing a Hawaiian shirt and flip flops, she then put them down, gave Cujo a kiss and picked up her suitcase.

"Well I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Desiree shouted and began to fly off. Everyone waved goodbye to her as she exclaimed into the distance, "Bye you two crazy love birds! Hey Frostbite, ciao! I'm history! No I'm mythology! I don't care what I am, I'M FREE!"

Jazz then placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and said to him with pride, "I'm so proud of you little brother and I think our parents would've been proud too"

Later that night, fireworks were going off in celebration of Sam and Danny. The two stood at the balcony staring at each other's eyes.

"So you want to go for a ride and see where the future takes us?" Danny asked with a loving smile and Sam replied smiling the same way, "Absolutely"

 **DANNY**

 _A whole new world_

 **SAM**

 _A whole new life_

 **BOTH**

 _For you and me_

The two hugged each other and then they shared a kiss, Danny then transformed into his ghost half and carried Sam bridal style as they flew off into the moonlight.

 _ **THE END**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _YESSS! Another story complete!_

 _Thank you everyone for reading this and for all the reviews. If you have any suggestions of what Danny Phantom story I should do next, don't hesitate to ask._

 _From mikaela2015_


	18. Deleted Chapter- A Million Miles Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **So here's a deleted chapter for this story which takes place just before Danny is arrested. This song is from Aladdin the Broadway Musical and it's called A Million Miles Away.**

 **ENJOY!**

Danny pulled Sam onto the roof with Jazz and Cujo following behind, as Sam stood up and held onto Danny, she found that she couldn't stop staring at his blue eyes.

"Thank you for stopping that ghost from hurting me" Sam said while blushing.

"No problem. So is it your first time in the marketplace?" Danny asked as he used a stick to jump to the next building, Jazz went next and Cujo just flew over.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked back.

"Definitely. I mean you probably don't understand how to survive the streets of Amity yet" Danny answered as he was preparing a bridge for Sam, but then was shocked when she did the exact same thing Danny did.

"Don't worry, I learn fast" Sam said as she smiled. Danny then continued to lead Sam to their home, but instead of taking her inside, he took her to the roof of the Emergency Opps Centre.

"So this is where you live?" Sam asked.

"Yep just Jazz, Cujo and I. It's not much but it's got a great view" Danny said as he pointed out to the horizon.

"I'm going downstairs a minute" Jazz said and then left, something told her that they needed to be alone. The two continued to look at the view, then Sam looked sadly away as she noticed the palace.

"The palace looks amazing. I always wondered what it'd be like to live in it, to have servants and butlers" Danny explained.

"Yeah and people to tell you where to go and how to dress" Sam continued.

"It's better than here. Always having to steal food and run from the guards" Danny started.

"Never free to make your own choices" Sam continued.

"Sometimes it makes you feel, trapped" They both said in unison, they then looked at each other and smiled for they realised, that they both understood how they felt but in different points of view.

"So where are you from?" Danny asked as he tossed her an apple that he took from Cujo.

Sam caught the apple and held it as she said, "It doesn't matter I ran away and I'm never going back"

"How come?" Danny asked as he sat down beside her, before taking a bite out of an apple and giving it to Cujo, who looked at it in disgust and began to sneak around Sam.

"My father is forcing me to pick someone to get married to when I come of age" Sam explained sadly.

Danny looked at her with sympathy, but then noticed Cujo trying to take her apple and shouted, "CUJO!"

Cujo fled and then began barking at Danny frantically in anger, causing Sam to giggle and then ask, "What did he say?"

"Cujo said….That's not fair" Danny said as he smiled, earning a confused look from Cujo.

"Does Cujo have anything else to say?" Sam asked while looking in Danny's eyes once more.

"Well he wishes that there was something he could do to help" Danny said as he looked into Sam's eyes as well, Cujo just turned around and whined while shaking his head.

Sam continued to smile warmly at Danny and then asked him, "So do you have parents?"

Danny looked down and said, "No, they both died when Jazz and I were kids"

"I'm so sorry" Sam said with sympathy. She then said, "I lost my mother too when I was eight"

"I always feel like I'm disappointing her whenever I steal food. I don't like doing it but it's one of the only ways to survive" Danny said. "Sometimes I wish I could escape this place and just never look back. Have you ever imagined what it would be like to do that?"

"Only every hour of every day" Sam answered. Danny smiled at her as he knew she understood what he was talking about and then said, "What's stopping us?"

He then held her hand and gestured for her to look at the horizon beyond the entire city of Amity, Sam gazed at the sunset in the horizon in awe.

 **DANNY**

 _We'll join a caravan tonight_

 _Count on the stars to be our guides_

 _We'll simply vanish out of sight_

 _Go where the desert road decides_

 _There won't be any obligations_

 **SAM**

 _Or fathers to obey_

 **DANNY**

' _Cause we'll be a million miles away_

 _Leave everything behind_

 _When you choose to lose yourself_

 _Who knows what you might find_

 _And once the journey's done_

 _You'll have some faith in me_

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We might feel like we're free_

Sam smiled as she imagined a future of being free from all the pressures that had been placed on her as part of being a princess and she couldn't help but think being with the boy standing next to him as part of that future.

 **SAM**

 _Maybe we'll travel on the sea_

 **DANNY**

 _I'll tend the sails and you can steer_

 **SAM**

 _Watch the waves roll on endlessly_

 **DANNY**

 _And the horizon disappear_

 **SAM**

 _We'll leave all thoughts about the future_

 _Till some future day_

 **DANNY AND SAM**

' _Cause we'll be a million miles away_

 _Leave everything behind_

 _When you choose to lose yourself_

 _Who knows what you might find_

 _And once the journey's done_

 _It won't seem quite so far_

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We'll find out who we are_

Danny and Sam both continued to smile at each other and continued looking at the sun setting in the distance as they held each other's hands.

 **SAM**

 _Follow wherever the wind starts blowing_

 **DANNY**

 _A million miles away_

 _The kind of life people dream of knowing_

 **SAM**

 _A million miles away_

 **DANNY AND SAM**

 _We'll never turn back, we'll just keep on going_

 _Vanishing from view_

 _Becoming someone new_

 _We'll be a million miles away_

 _Leave everything behind_

 _When you choose to lose yourself_

 _Who knows what you might find_

 _And once the journey's done_

 _We'll have no need to roam_

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We might find out we're home_

They both sat back down and the two continued to stare at each other and smiled romantically.

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We might find out we're home_

They began leaning in slowly towards each other, but just when it looks like they're about to share a kiss, they heard a loud thump on the roof. Standing there was Skulker along with the other guards.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME! They're after you?" Danny and Sam said in unison as they stood up and panicked. The guards continued to come closer to them, Danny looked over the side and saw only one way out.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked as he held out his hand to Sam.

"Yes" Sam said as she took his hand. Danny then pulled her and jumped off the roof, Sam noticed him floating down for a few moments before crash landing on the ground.

"You can fly?" Sam said as they stood up from the ground.

"No time to explain!" Danny shouted as they began to run, however they didn't get far when he ran into Skulker's grip. Jazz was about to intervene but was given a signal by Danny to remain hidden.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we ghost brat?" Skulker said as he evilly smiled, but then got attacked on the head by Cujo, forcing him to let go of Danny.

Danny and Sam tried running again, but found their path was blocked by more guards and they both turned to run in the opposite direction. Skulker managed to throw Cujo off of him and then he grabbed Danny by his shirt.

"YOU'RE OFF TO THE DUNGEON BOY!" Skulker exclaimed as he threw Danny into the guard's grips.

Danny struggled to get out of their arms, Sam tried to go to him but she was knocked back by Skulker, she only saw one way out of this.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess!" Sam shouted as she removed her hood to reveal herself.

Skulker stood there in shock and then quickly bowed with the other guards while saying, "Princess Samantha"

" _THE PRINCESS?!"_ Danny, Jazz and Cujo all said in their heads.

"What are you doing out of the palace?" Skulker asked.

"That is not your concern! Do as I say and release him!" Sam exclaimed.

"I would your highness, but my orders come from Vlad Masters. You'll have to take it up with him" Skulker explained as the guards dragged Danny away.

"Believe me I will" Sam whispered with anger towards Vlad.


End file.
